Steve Saga - Glitch Tales
by CookieKitty0033
Summary: Sabre, Lucas, and Rainbow Steve have just defeated Chaos Steve and saved Light Steve. They are hoping for some quiet time, but unfortunately Dark Steve comes back. Let's just say a lot of lightening and some machines happen and Lucas and Sabre realize just how mysterious Minecraft can be. Also just how mysterious Dark Steve is.
1. Chapter 1

Steve Saga

Glitch Tales

Chapter 1

Sabre pulled a lever, locking Light Steve into a stasis machine they had built on the second level of the Steve temple. Rainbow Steve looked at Sabre and Lucas. "So, like is he gone forever?" Lucas was silent, but Sabre replied, "I don't know it looked like both Chaos Steve and Ultra Steve lost their rainbow halves. We barely had the time to make this machine and get Light Steve to it before he … well … you know."

Rainbow Steve nodded his head, he remembered the battle. It was technically also a stale mate like the others, but at the end both Chaos and Ultra Steve had used up so much power that they had returned to Dark and Light Steve. "We should make some light stone and infuse it with him. Hopefully it will help." Lucas nodded his head.

"I'll start collecting the supplies." Lucas ran out of the Steve Temple and into the house. He got some Redstone, cool, and white wool. He ran back and tossed it to Sabre. "Thanks," Sabre looked at Rainbow Steve, "I'll start making it. You can stay here and watch over Light Steve. Lucas come on we got to hurry!" Sabre and Lucas flew with their elytra's over to the Rainbow Tree.

Sabre placed the wool and coal into the Stone Machine and turned it on. "Rainbow Steve, we should have some Light Stone soon," Sabre yelled. He knew Rainbow Steve could hear him but was probably too concerned about Light Steve to reply. "Sabre, turn around and back up quickly!" Lucas said fear in his voice." Huh, what's wrong?" Sabre asked as he turned around.

It was Dark Steve! He was standing not too far away, watching them. "Why is he just standing there?" Sabre questioned as he took a step back. "I don't know, maybe he is still too weak?" Sabre shrugged and continued to watch the motionless Dark Steve.

Suddenly lightning struck Sabre and he disappeared. "Sabre!" Lucas yelled. Rainbow Steve flew over and landed next to Lucas. "What happened! Where is Sabre?" Lucas looked around but both Dark Steve and Sabre were gone. "I-I don't know… Sabre got hit by some lightening and now he's gone."

"Lucas can you hear me?" Lucas looked up. "Yes, I can, where are you?" "I don't know. I'm in some machine. I can't break anything, and the machine has yellow and red wool." Rainbow Steve looked at Lucas, "What did he say?" Lucas explained the situation so far to Rainbow Steve.

"Uhh, Lucas, Dark Steve just walked up to the machine. He is about to pull the lever!" Lucas ran back to the Steve Temple. "We can't help you if we don't know where you are!" "Lucas they pulled the lever!" Lightening started to happen in the east. Lucas turned in that direction, but before he could take a step forward his screen froze up.

Lucas groaned, he tried to get Minecraft to load back up, but it wouldn't. "Hey Sabre, my computer just froze up." No response came back. Suddenly all his screens turned to static. Lucas looked at them, 'What is happening!' Two red eyes then appeared on the main monitor. Lucas backed up and yelled again to Sabre, "Sabre, is this a prank? Cause it is really not funny." The room then started to spin, and Lucas blinked, but it only made everything more fuzzy. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Saga

Glitch Tales

Chapter 2

Sabre opened his eyes to blackness. He didn't know where he was. He pushed himself up and looked around. The last thing he could remember was that Lucas and him were recording a video. They had saved Light Steve and put him in a stasis machine. Then Dark Steve had attacked them and teleported Sabre into that strange red and yellow machine. Dark Steve had then turned it on and he couldn't remember anything after that.

Sabre put his hand up to rub his head, but it felt strange, almost blocky. Sabre looked at his hand and saw he didn't have fingers and that his arm was rectangular. It was the same with his other arm and legs. His breathing started to quicken as he realized what was going on. 'No, th-this has to be a dream. Yeah, a dream, a very, very realistic dream.'

Sabre stood up and took a step forward. His legs felt very wobbly, but manageable. Sabre took slow, wobbly steps until he reached a wall. He leaned against the wall and sighed. 'Why have I not woken up yet?'

Suddenly the room was lit up as a bolt of lightning struck Sabre. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. 'How did that hurt?! This can't be happening! But it is, I am actually in Minecraft…' he thought as he fell into darkness.

Dark Steve walked into the room and knelt next to Sabre. He was unconscious, which surprised Dark Steve. How could Sabre be unconscious? He was a user, not a Minecraft character. Dark Steve shook his head, he would have more time to think about it later, after he moved Sabre. He lifted Sabre and carried him out of the cave to his new base.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was fuzzy at first, but slowly came into view. He sat up and looked around, instantly recognizing it as the upstairs of the rainbow house. He was laying in a bed across from the chests. The last thing he remembered was red eyes and static, then nothing. His eyes widened, and he took his now block shaped hand up to his face. He shook his head, 'This couldn't be real!' he decided to pinch himself to test if he was in a dream or not. His breath hitched when he felt pain and realized that this was real.

He shivered and stood up. What had happened and why was he in Minecraft?! It was also the that he remembered Sabre. He also might be in Minecraft he was still captured by Dark Steve. He walked over to one of the chests and pulled it open. It was not what he was expecting, it was as if someone had just thrown the stuff in and not cared to organize. He fumbled thru it until he found an iron pickaxe, an iron sword, a stack of fireworks, and a stack of dirt. It was weird to hold the items because the felt smooth or rough. Like the item would in the real world, except that the item was pixilated.

He shut the chest and walked down the stairs. Everything looked the same, but like vr version. Once he thought of it like that it became a little less awkward and kind of cool. He ran outside and right into Rainbow Steve. "Oh uh, Rainbow Steve, I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry." Lucas helped him up and for the first time got to see Rainbow Steve in full detail. His colors were much more vibrant and his looked almost human. 'Odd, isn't he just a computer program? How come he looks so human and… Alive.' Lukas looked at him suspiciously. "Are you okay? I saw your character just freeze and then fall over. Which I didn't know users could even do. Did something happen?"

Lucas wanted to tell him, but he didn't him worry. "No, no, nothing happened. It must have been a glitch. My account froze up, so I had to restart it. Are you okay?" Rainbow Steve nodded and looked him over. "Yeah, I am, but are you absolutely sure nothing is up with you. It's just, you seem different." Lucas tried to smile but realized that when I was playing as a user, I probably didn't move my face or bend my arms and legs. "Yep, nothing has changed, although Sabre is still somewhere out here held captive by Dark Steve."

It was right then that Lucas realized that he hadn't heard Sabre on the group chat since the static. Maybe what applied in the real world in the real world, applied here. So that there was no way for them to talk to each, except for with hearing distance. This was a major complication and Lucas had to find a way to locate Sabre, especially since they couldn't contact each other.

He thought back to the last clue he had of where Sabre might be. The lightening! It had been coming from the east when his computer had suddenly stopped. He ran east with a confused Rainbow Steve following behind.

…

Sabre awoke for the second time in a dark room. His whole body hurt, and he was surrounded by obsidian. He sat up and looked at his hands. He sighed as they were still square. He looked around the small room and saw a single iron door. Everything else was obsidian and he wouldn't be surprised if the cell was surrounded in lava. Dark Steve gave him way too much credit for all his escapes and actions.

He slowly stood up and walked around a little. Just now getting a feel for his new body. He wondered if he needed food and water daily to survive now? If he got tired? How to open his inventory. Lastly, what he feared most. If he died here would return to the real world, just respawn, or die for real. It also dawned on him that he still had no idea how or why he was in Minecraft. Also, where exactly in Minecraft he was. He walked over to the door and looked out of the opening.

At first, he couldn't see anything, but as his eyes adjusted he began to see Condensed Shadow Stone, lots of it! His breath hitched as he saw it. He thought he had gotten rid of all of it. He took a step back and was about to sit down, when the metal door was thrown open inches from his face. Dark Steve walked in and looked at him. "Took you long enough." He said in a gruff voice. Sabre's mouth fell open in shock, Dark Steve had just talked.

Dark Steve got a confused look on his face. "Why is he looking at me like, for that matter, how can his face have expressions?" "Y-you can talk!" Sabre stammered. Dark Steve took a step forward, "You can hear me?" Sabre in turn took a step back, "Y-yes." "Since when?" Sabre looked down nervously, while thinking of every possible way to escape. "Just now." "Can you describe your skin design." Sabre tilted his head but looked down at his arm and said, "Uhh… what happened to my chicken skin, I'm in my original skin." He looked at his original skin, which he hadn't had on in a while.

"For how long? How long have you been physically in Minecraft?!" Sabre stood perfectly still at this. "Uh, I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm a user. I am not a part of Minecraft." Dark Steve growled, "Which is what makes it frustrating! For how long and how did you do it? Because I want to go back. For things to work I don't need a conscious person." Sabre felt all his strength, anger, and bravery return and he turned to Dark Steve. "I don't know how I got here but trust me when I say I want to go back. But I don't know if I can or ever will be able to. And it's all because of your stupid machine!"

Dark Steve raised an eyebrow (or at least that's what Sabre thought it was) and laughed. "What are you talking about. My machine did not do that. You just probably did something stupid and now you're paying for it." Sabre almost growled at him, he knew Dark Steve wasn't alive but he sure was very annoying, frustrating, and dangerous. Sabre was also very surprised that Dark Steve hadn't killed him yet. They had been enemies now for a long time, and now that Dark Steve had one of his main enemies, he hasn't attacked him at all.

Sabre took a step forward with a confident look on his face, "Why haven't you killed me yet? I know you would have by now unless you were planning something. So why haven't you?!" Dark Steve flinched at Sabre's new-found confidence but quickly reposed himself. "I have my reasons, so be silent and follow. If you don't then I will use force." Sabre scowled but couldn't find any way out of it, so he followed Dark Steve out of the cell.


End file.
